Kinky Bechloe
by Margarita19291
Summary: Takes place in the first movie. The Bellas decide to stop at a sex shop. Beca and Chloe decide to take advantage of the toys around them. Dominant Chloe smut.


**Hey guys! Thank you for the feedback. Here is a kinky edition of Bechloe smut ;). This takes place in the first movie (why they're in dorms still). This is my longest chapter because I figured it was a special one. Please leave a review and send in some prompts.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch perfect or characters.**

"Alright pitches, we have the ICCA'S in a few days, I think this calls for a celebration!" Aubrey said a little too loud for how close everyone was.

"Fat Amy, I already told you. In order for us to win this thing, we can't be hungover or anything else crazy." Aubrey said with a stern tone. Aubrey _was_ being a little obsessive over winning this thing. The girls did deserve a break.

"Hmm, not what I was suggesting. They just opened up a new sex shop nearby. I wanted to stop and look at things for me and Bumper. I need the girls help!" Fat Amy said with a wink.

"Wait what?" Jessica said. "Uhhhh hmmm nothing I said I just need help." Fat Amy said with a scrunched up face.

 _This was how the group of talented Bella's ended up in the parking lot of a sex shop._

Sighing, Beca slammed the car door shut. _This was so embarrassing_ , Beca thought. To everyone's surprise, Aubrey wasn't too opposed to going. As long as nothing strained the Bella's vocals, whatever they did was fine by her. Chloe hopped out of the car and wrapped her arm around Beca's with a huge smile.

"What Chlo" Beca said with a straight face. _This couldn't be good._

"Oh nothing" Chloe said, giggling. _**Of course she had a plan.**_

"Chloe, I didn't meet you yesterday. You never smile like that unless you're planning on something, so just tell me." Beca said. This made Chloe smile even bigger. The thought that Beca knew her so well made her heart unbelievably happy.

"Weeeell, I'm not exactly upset Fat Amy suggested we come here..." Beca raised a confused eyebrow. "It's just, I'm hoping we can find some things to maybe, I don't know, have fun with?" Chloe continued in a shy tone. Beca just shook her head with a smile. _Chloe took this a yes._

"Welcome ladies! Let me know if you need help with anything. Oh, hey Stacie!" The young store employee said with a preppy tone. Of course the employees here would recognize Stacie. "Actually, Stacie should be able to help you, maybe even more than me." The employee added with a smile.

Stacie took it upon herself to show the Bella's around. Beca and Chloe decided to stay in front of a certain shelf.

"Hey Becs?" Chloe said curiously.

"Hmm?" Beca said without looking at the older girl.

"Would you let me tie you up?" Chloe said in the most innocent tone for such a bold question.

Beca instantly looked sideways at the redhead. _Did she just ask that?_ Beca thought. That question hit Beca in all the right (or wrong?) places.

"I-I uh, I mean, well you know" Beca stuttered out. How did just a question turn her on that much?

Chloe smirked at the shyness of the younger girl. Beca narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. Chloe rolled her eyes and picked up the pack of handcuffs. Beca's eyes shot wide at the item in the older girls hand.

"If you're going to really get those, then can we at least get one more thing?" Beca said very shy.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and let the younger girl lead her to another shelf. _Holy shit, Beca Mitchell, the shy alt girl_ _ **really**_ _just led me to the_ _ **vibrators.**_ Chloe said in her head.

The Bella's soon gathered back to the respected cars. "Oh wait! Bella's, don't forget, don't strain any vocals tonight!" Aubrey said strictly. Chloe leaned into Beca's ear and whispered, "No promises." Beca froze and crossed her ankles. Chloe _**knew**_ what she was doing to the brunette and **god,** was it fun.

Beca and Chloe reached their dorm finally. After things didn't work out with Kimmy Jin, Beca was glad her father was able to manage to move her to a different dorm. She was lucky enough to land the one with Chloe.

"So, can you beli-"Beca was cut off when Chloe grabbed Beca and pushed her against the door, pulling her arms above her head. The two Bella's kissed deeply, until Beca ran her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip.

"That's as dominant as I'm letting you get tonight Becs." Chloe said seductively. "Now, let's have some fun, what do you say?" Chloe said with a wink. _If Beca wasn't wet before, then that wink sure did the trick._ Chloe picked up the store bag and pulled out the handcuffs she purchased earlier. She carefully led the brunette to the bed and stepped back. God was Beca gorgeous, she thought. The way her eyeliner was a bit smudged from being on all day, the way her hair fell over her shoulders, and how her lips were swollen from the intense kissing they just did. Chloe pushed the girl back lightly, and climbed on top her, now straddling Beca's thighs. She started pulling Beca's top off, then working on the pants. Once she was left in only panties, Chloe leaned down and began placing light kisses up Beca's body.

"Chloe, Come on. Don't tease me like that." Beca pleaded.

"Oh Becs, I wouldn't speak like that to me tonight. I'm in control, not you. Understand?" Chloe said in between kisses on the girl's inner thigh. Beca tried closing her thighs at the sudden intense arousal that just washed over her from Chloe's statement, but was stopped with Chloe's hands pushing her legs apart, understanding.

"I think it's time to use what we got, hmm, what do you say?" Chloe said with that same playful smirk. Beca nodded fast, wishing she could get what she needed most as soon as possible.

Chloe reached beside her and took the handcuffs in one hand, and Beca's arms in the other. Carefully, she attached the handcuffs around the bed post and then latched Beca's arms together. Chloe climbed off the girl and leaned back.

"What, is something wrong, do you not want to do this anymore? Because it's totally fine if you don-"Beca rambled but was cut off with Chloe speaking.

"Of course not Becs. I've wanted this for so long. I'm just admiring how beautiful you look tied up is all." Chloe said barely above a whisper. Beca shut her thighs together, being affected by the statement. Chloe giggled and climbed back on top of the girl. "I _**love**_ what I do to you baby." The redhead stated. Leaning down, she started giving the same kisses as earlier, but this time deeper. Beca started squirming from the increased contact. Chloe stopped her trail just above Beca's waistline. She began sucking, sure to leave a mark. Chloe giggled more when she heard the chain from the handcuffs rattle against the bed post.

"It's not funny Chlo, I wish I could touch you so much." Beca said with a pout. Chloe looked up at her, eyes dilated from being so turned on.

"Well, let's see how much more you can handle?" Chloe said with more of a statement rather than a question. She then drifted her hand down Beca, stopping over her panties. "These need to go." Chloe said, more to herself then to Beca. The older girl took the panties between her teeth and pulled them down with her teeth, using her hands when they reached the bottom. _**Oh my god, I'm not going to last long**_ , Beca said in her mind. Once she was done, she trailed up Beca's thigh. Chloe then began to suck on Beca's clit, circling it with her tongue every once and awhile. Beca began to squirm uncontrollably, unable to use her hands to touch Chloe. Beca lifted her back off the bed, trying to gain more contact with Chloe's mouth.

"Chloe, I-I" Beca attempted to say.

"What do you want baby? Tell me." Chloe said breathless.

"I want you, inside of me. Please baby, please." Beca said with a whimper.

Chloe hopped of the girl, leaving Beca with a frown. "Just one sec" Chloe said to reassure her. Beca's eyes widened when she saw what Chloe came back with. In her hand was now a vibrator. Climbing back on top, Chloe kissed Beca with so much passion. They both got lost in the kiss until Chloe accidently clicked the on button on the vibrator. Smiling into the kiss, Chloe pulled away. "Oh yeah..." She said with a giggle.

"Chlo, I'm still not laughing" Beca said.

"So impatient huh." Chloe said with a seductive tone. And just like that, they were right back in the moment. Looking on the bed side dresser, Chloe got an idea. Smirking, she grabbed the Bella scarf they use for completion. Beca shot her a confused expression.

"Do you trust me baby?" Chloe said, already knowing the answer. Beca nodded.

Leaning forward, Chloe wrapped the scarf around Beca's eyes so she was now blindfolded. Wasting no time, Chloe inserted the vibrator into Beca. Beca let out a loud, long moan at the pleasure she was feeling from being touched by Chloe, blindfolded, and tied up, all at the same time.

"God Beca, you really were impatient. You're so fucking wet" Chloe said surprised. Chloe _**never**_ cursed, making this one of Beca's biggest turn ons.

"Chloe, Oh my god, I can't" Beca said, unable to form sentences.

"You're so fucking hot like this Beca. I could fuck you for hours just like this." Chloe said with a moan at the end.

Before she knew it, she could feel the toy harder to insert into Beca. She knew this meant Beca was close. Knowing what would get to the girl, Chloe leaned to next to Beca's ear and said, "Baby, I need you to cum for me. Let me see you cum around the toy."

Just like that, Beca was having one of the most intense orgasms in her life.

After coming down from her orgasm, Chloe took the blindfold off and handcuffs off. "Baby, we have to do that again sometime, you have no idea." Beca said with so much excitement.

"Oh really, well why don't you show me?" Chloe said with a wink. The two Bella's were up all that night using their new favorite toys.

 _ **A few days later:  
**_ "Chloe, are you always ready?! Were already getting on the bus!" Aubrey yelled down the hall.

"Yeah Aubrey! I'm just trying to find my scarf." Chloe said confused. Suddenly, she remembered the night a few days ago. Smirking, she pulled the scarf out of the bedside dresser.

Boarding the bus, Chloe sat down next to Beca.

"Nice scarf Chlo." Beca said with the biggest grin.


End file.
